


Milovala mě (Princův příběh)

by anowlqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jako inspirace mi posloužila tato písnička - www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2rlQg28X24&spfreload=10<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Milovala mě (Princův příběh)

**Author's Note:**

> Jako inspirace mi posloužila tato písnička - www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2rlQg28X24&spfreload=10  
> :)

 

Smrt přichází pokaždé nečekaně, i když ji vítáte jako starou dobrou přítelkyni. Čekáte na ni mezi dveřmi, ale ona vleze oknem dovnitř. Vždy si najde cestu jak vás zmást.   
Severus Snape ležel napůl mrtvý v kaluži krve v Chroptící chýši.   
Vzduch jej štípal a pálil v plicích a nepříjemně se plazil po kůži. Vůně dřeva se rozplývala v návalech bolesti.   
Pán Zla ho zabil bez mrknutí oka a pak zmizel i s tím svým proklatým hadem. Bezesporu jej zabil, neměl jedinou šanci, aby přežil jeho útok.  
Přežila ho jen jediná osoba. A ta osoba teď klečela nad jeho tělem, zatímco zbytek slavného tria je společně z povzdáli pozoroval.   
_Dokonalé načasování, pane Pottere._  
Potřeboval mu dát své vzpomínky, potřeboval, aby je viděl a mohl tak přežít. Celých sedm let byl jen dobře promyšlený plán, jak získat důvěru toho nejmocnějšího a nejnebezpečnější kouzelníka v dějinách Británie.   
Přál si, aby mu Harry Potter odpustil. A proto mu dal to poslední, co mu zbývalo. Jen malý zbytek si uchoval v mysli.  
„Podívej se na mě,“ zasípal k brýlatému mladíkovi. Podívej se mi do očí, Harry.  
A Harry Potter jej poslechl. Jejich pohledy se střetly; dva zelené smaragdy na něj hleděly se stejným soucitem, který dříve znával u jeho matky.   
Viděl v nich JI, tu nejdůležitější osobu na světě. Konečně se za ní chystal odejít.

 

Lily Evansovou potkal v devíti letech na louce blízko továrních komínů. Měla dlouhé kudrnaté vlasy a zelené oči. Roky žili kousek od sebe v Tkalcovské ulici. Ona byla jediná čarodějka v okolí a on byl ten divný, děsivý kluk zahalený do černé. Všichni se mu vyhýbali; všichni kromě ní. Poprvé jí vyčaroval hejno ptáku z obyčejných, seschlých listů. Byl suchý podzim, mohl jich vyčarovat kolik jen chtěl, ale Lily mu uvěřila. Byl stejný jako ona; spojovala je magie.  Stali se přáteli ještě ten den na oné louce. Začali se scházet na jejich místě a měsíce mezitím plynuly – pokaždé, když Severus utíkal od svého neustále opilého otce a když se Lily chtěla vyhnout své naštvané sestře. Petunie ji nenáviděla za to, že se narodila jako čarodějka. Nenáviděla ji za to, že jí rodiče schvalovali přátelství s tím… klukem. Jako kdyby to nebyl totální šílenec a zkáza své sestry…  
Měsíce se přehouply v roky.  
„Severusi?“ řekla Lily. Pampelišky jí lechtaly na bosých nohách, ale bylo horké léto; slunce přímo pálilo.   
Nelíbilo se jí jak Severus zase vypadal. Nepatrně se na ní usmál, ale zrzka mu úsměv neopětovala. Byla rozrušená. A vyděšená. Chytila jej za zápěstí. „Kdo ti udělal tu modřinu?“  
Rychle se vytrhl ze sevření. „Spadl jsem. Stává se mi to často. Jsem nešikovný, pochybuju, že ze mě někdy bude dobrý Famfrpálový hráč.“  
„Nelži mi. Ty nejsi nešikovný, vždyť vidím, jak elegantně chodíš a jak hbitě kouzlíš. Byl to zase otec? To on tě zbil?“  
Mlčel.  
„A co ty mastné vlasy? Opět ti nedovolil se vykoupat?“  
Podrobně se na něj zahleděla. Jeho nos nebyl špičatý, ani zahnutý jako zobák orla; byl pouze o něco větší. To ale vůbec nevadilo. Severus Snape byl svým způsobem hezký a i… přitažlivý. Napadlo ji, jestli si to vůbec uvědomoval, nebo mu to navždy zůstane tajemstvím? Kdyby jen nemusel nosit to příšerné, vytahané oblečení a měl pravidelný přístup k hygieně…   
Stále mlčel.  
„Prosím, nedovol mu to,“ špitla téměř zoufale.   
Snape se na ní podíval nevraživě skrz závoj havraních vlasů. Leskly se mastnotou. Kolik dní se tentokrát nemyl?   
„A co podle tebe mám dělat?“  
„Odejít. Kamkoliv.“  
Severus si odkašlal, aby měl jistotu, že se mu hlas nezadrhne v hrdle. „Já nemám kam jít. Proklel bych ho do pekla, kdybych mohl!“ zavrčel. „Ale Bradavice jsou můj jediný domov, nechci být vyloučen.“  
„A co kdyby ses přestěhoval k nám?“  
„Prosím? Tvoji rodiče by to nedovolili.“  
„Ale dovolili,“ zamumlala rozpačitě. „Přesvědčím je.“  
„Cože?!“ vyhrkl. „Ne! To ne, otravoval bych tvé rodiče a Petunie mě nemá ráda. Ostatně já ji taky ne.“  
„Neotravoval a především by tě nikdo nemlátil. Severusi, je ti čtrnáct let, nesmíš si tohle nechat líbit.“  
„Vždyť si to zasloužím,“ pravil tak potichu, že si nebyla jistá, jestli to nebyl zvuk větru.  
Odvrátil hlavu stranou a onen letní vánek zvedl do vzduchu jeho vlasy. Na spánku se vytvořila nepěkný fialový flek.  
Lily mimoděk zalapala po dechu. Tohle bylo už několikáté zranění za poslední dobu; agresivita Tobiase Snapea se stupňovala. Nechtěla, aby mu ubližoval… nesměl mu ubližovat, už ne –  
A tak se zbrkle, bez přemýšlení vrhla na Severuse a políbila jej.   
Neodtáhl se, naopak si ji přitáhl blíž. Jejich první polibek byl rozpačitý a obyčejný, ale kupodivu příjemný.   
„Co to děláš?“ Překvapeně zamrkal.  
„Já -,“ zarazila se. „Mám tě ráda, Seve, uhm… myslím. Hodně ráda.“  
„Já tebe taky, Lily,“ odvětil a znovu ji políbil.  
A tak se v létě 1974, z nich stal pár. Ten nejzvláštnější pár jaký kdy Bradavice pamatovaly. Ačkoliv na začátku celého příběhu se tvářili jen jako nejlepší kamarádi, kterými donedávna stále byli –  

 

Snape klidně oddechoval, jak se vzpomínka změnila. To nejdůležitější ze života se mu právě promítalo před očima.

 

Seděl opřený o kmen tlustého dubu, kousek od jezera. Potřeboval se soustředit na přípravu ke zkouškám NKÚ, které se svinským krokem blížily, a tady měl jistotu, že se vyhne těm otravným Pobertům.  
Aha, tak neměl.  
Zaslechl skupinku těch tří pitomců a Lupina jak se k němu pomalu blíží, ale zatím neměli potřebu mu cokoliv provádět. Jen na něj pokřikovali hele Srabusi, ty sis umyl vlasy, nebo máme halucinace doplněný pozdravuj v Azkabanu, brzo tam skončíš…  
Rozhodl se, že se nenechá vyprovokovat. Usadili se k druhému dubu, pár desítek metrů od něj.  
Už ho párkrát jej pověsili na stromy, hodili do rybníka, nebo jinak znepříjemňovali existenci. Potter nesnesitelně žárlil; nemohl přenést přes srdce, že to Snape chodí s Evansovou. Nikdy je sice spolu neviděl se držet za ruce, nebo líbat, ale celá škola si o tom šuškala. On si Lily nezasloužil.  
Koneckonců,  _nikdo_  si jí doopravdy nezasloužil.  
Dvě teplé dlaně si přitáhly jeho obličej k sobě a horké rty se přitiskly na tvář. Tu nebesky nádhernou vůni rozeznal mnohem dřív, než jej zaplavila vlna kudrnatých zrzavých vlasů.  
„Jak ses dnes měl, Seve?“  
Jeho ústa se mírně zkroutila do úsměvu. „Jako obvykle. Snažím se učit.“  
„Do zkoušek zbývá ještě čtyři měsíce,“ poznamenala.  
Pokrčil znuděně rameny. „Beztak nemám co jiného na práci.“  
„Máš mě.“ Bezstarostně na něj mrkla. Snažila se mu tím něco naznačit? Poslední tři týdny se chovala obzvlášť… podivně.   
„Očividně,“ odvětil zmateně.  
„Můžeme se učit spolu.“  
„My dva?“ Jeho výraz byl nečekaně překvapený.  
„No ano, proč by ne?“  
„Protože bych se nemohl soustředit,“ odvětil a něžně Lily políbil. Vychutnával si Potterův šok, než si dovolil zavřít oči. Teď byl tady s Evansovou, ten zmetek si na něj nedovolí.  
Její rty tentokrát chutnaly jako maliny. Pokaždé byly stejně měkké, jen jejich příchuť se lišila. Už poznal čokoládu, vanilku, jahody, pomeranč, třešně –   
„Jak je možné, že opět chutnáš jinak?“  
Nesměle se zasmála. „Kouzlo. Jsme přece kouzelníci.“  
„Neprovokuj,“ řekl přísně, ale vzápětí ji povalil na zem a začal ji lechtat. Zprvu se bránila a s hlasitým smíchem začala Severuse mlátit do zad. Nakonec si ukradl ještě jeden malinový polibek a pustil její paže.  
„Tak řekneš mi proč?“  
„Nechci, abych tě někdy omrzela.“  
„To se nikdy nestane,“ ubezpečil ji. Jak si mohla něco takového myslet? Bylo to snad kvůli tomu, že –   
_Ach bože_ , problesklo mu hlavou.  
Bydlel u Evansových necelý půl rok, často se tak stávalo, že usnuli na gauči; spali vedle sebe, ani zatím nespali spolu. Nechtěl na ni tlačit, i když se musel úpěnlivě sebeovládat. O to víc se vrhal do učení.  
„Víš, k čemu slouží Komnata nejvyšší potřeby?“ nadhodil nadějně a doufal, že se chytne.  
„Naprosto přesně,“ vydechla rozrušeně.  
Znamenalo to tedy ano?  
Znamenalo, jak zjistil o několik minut později.   
A více, než jedno. 

 

„Stejně mám nepříjemný pocit, že nás tady někdo chytí, Severusi,“ zašveholila a ponořila se víc do teplé vody obalené vysokou hradbou pěny.  
„Jako například Uršula?“  
Lily po něm rozčíleně chrstla vodu. „Děkuju, že jsi mi jí připomněl. Ty mě nebereš vážně!“  
„Samozřejmě, že beru.“  
„Víš, jaký bychom měli průšvih? Kazíš mou Nebelvírkou povahu,“ vtipkovala.  
„Nebelvírskou povahu? V tobě spí větší kus Zmijozela, než si připouštíš. A neboj, nikdo sem nepřijde, je to koupelna prefektů.“ Potulně se uchechtl. Zrzka ho nedůvěřivě objala. Její mokré vlasy se přilepily k nahým zádům, které se Severus pokoušel hladit. Jeho vlasy jí pro změnu lezly do pusy.  
„Co budeme dělat po škole?“ vypadlo z ní náhle.  
„Přestěhujeme se do Londýna,“ odpověděl prostě. Neexistoval žádný potencionální scénář jeho života, ve kterém by nebyla zahrnuta Lily Evansová. „A pořídíme si tam byt.“  
Pobaveně vyprskla. „Proč zrovna do Londýna?“  
„Protože budu potřebovat nějaké zásoby v Obrtlé ulici. Do lektvarů,“ upřesnil, když uviděl její rozpačitý výraz.  
„Severusi –“  
„Víš, že bych si přál studovat lektvary,“ přerušil ji.  
„Nemáš v plánu být Mistrem lektvarů i mezi těmi zakázanými, že ne?“  
„Ne,“ zalhal. Pro ni byl skutečným Mistrem lektvarů už nyní; vždyť opravil celou učebnici lektvarů pro šestý ročník a sám byl stále v pátém. Byl neuvěřitelně schopný a inteligentní. A nadaný. Jen kdyby změnil ty své takzvané přátele…  
„Hodláš si tu svou tajemnou učebnici podepsat, aby ti jí nikdo neukradl?“  
„Neboj, dávám si na ní pozor.“ Však k tomu měl dobrý důvod; zapisoval si do ní zaklínadla, která mu přišla zrovna na mysl. Některá by se skutečně neměla dostat na veřejnost.   
„A co třeba Prince?“  
„Jak prosím?“ zapochyboval, jestli slyšel správně. „Já nejsem žádný princ na bílém koni.“  
„Ty bys byl princ na černém koni, Seve,“ zasmála se dívka. „A měla jsem na mysli příjmení tvé matky. Prince.“  
„Prince,“ zopakoval. „Jen Prince?“  
„Princ dvojí krve,“ navrhla rozvážně.  
„Nežijeme v pohádce, nevšimla sis?“  
„Nebuď cynický.“  
„Ty jsi pro mě možná princezna, ale já princ nejsem, ať mám předky jakékoliv.“  
„To –“ Naprázdno zavřela ústa. Bylo těžké čelit tomu skoro dospělému kouzelníkovi, když mu na bedrech seděli démoni a tahal si je za sebou, kamkoliv se hnul.   
Musela mu říct, co pro ni znamená. „Zamilovala jsem se do tebe. Už dávno, ty můj Princi dvojí krve. A nikdy se to nezmění.“  
Její slova ho popostrčila k tomu, aby ji miloval teď a tady.   
Ponořil se hluboko pod vodu a stáhl ji k sobě. 

 

Obrysy vzpomínky se postupně přetvářely do nového obrazu; prostor vypadal jako učebna Obrany proti černé magii. Lavice byly odsunuté ke zdem a místností se nesl zvonivý smích studentů.  
Učili se jak vyčarovat Patrona. Nikdo z nich se ještě s Mozkomory nepotýkal, ale Pán Zla začal budovat svou armádu a museli být připraveni.  
Snape byl napnutý a netrpělivý, jaký patron se stane jeho. Neexistovalo zvíře, ke kterému by měl blízko. Nezajímal se o ně, nikdy žádného domácího mazlíčka nevlastnil. Napadl ho jedině had. Existoval vůbec Patron ve tvaru hada?  
Nenápadně sledoval svou přítelkyni, jak se pokouší o jedno z nejtěžších zaklínadel. Tvářila se u toho bojácně a nepříliš šťastně. Už několikátý pokus se zvrtl ve fiasko.  
Nemohl se na to dívat.  
„Pojď, zkusíme to spolu,“ navrhl. Pohladil ji po tváři a nepatrně se otřel svými rty její lícní kosti. Potterovo zavrčení se neslo po celé místnosti a vyrušilo několik lidí. Profesor je chtěl obdarovat nějakou nejapnou poznámkou, když mu došlo, co Snape dělá.  
„Expecto patronum!“ zahlesli oba unisono. Z obou hůlek vytrysklo světlo; malá bílá niť, která se natahovala v prostoru a postupně se zformovala do podoby zvířete.  
Severus se zajíkl. Jeho patron byla laň? Skutečně?  
_Pro lásku Merlina._  
Několikrát zamrkal, jakoby se snažil rozehnat mžitky před očima. Zdálo se mu to, nebo po třídě běhaly laně dvě?   
Podíval se na okouzlenou Lily. Hrdě svírala hůlku mezi svými jemnými prsty. Nemohla tomu uvěřit tak jako on.  
Měli totožné patrony! Jejich laně se vzájemně proplétaly jako dvě dlouholeté kamarádky a utíkaly spolu po místnosti.  
Jak to bylo možné?   
Jedna z nich zmizela a s ní i veškeré světlo. Vzpomínka se během mrknutí oka rozplynula a vynořila se jiná. Ta, kterou Harry Potter již jednou viděl. Ta nejhorší ze všech. 

 

Zkoušky Náležité Kouzelnické Úrovně si konečně mohl Severus škrtnout ze seznamu povinností. Nepochyboval o tom, že je udělal, ale nebyl si jist na jaké hodnocení. Ti trotlové v čele s Jamesem Potterem ho opět obtěžovali a tentokrát se ani nenamáhali předstírat, že by se měli věnovat učení.  
Žvanili o Lily Evansové jako kdyby byla něčí majetek.  
Jenže Lily byla lidská bytost, ne  _hračka_. Proč se ten obrýlenec neustále mylně domníval, že Lily patří k němu?  
Potřeboval se uklidnit, nerad by použil  _Sectum Sempra_  a byl pak vyloučen z Bradavic, daleko od Lily. Všechny jeho myšlenky patřily jen jí.  
Vydal se směrem na sever k jednomu z hradních jezer. Zabočil doleva a přešel dlouhý dřevěný most. Jeho spolužáci mu lezli na nervy, většina z nich byli ti největší tupohlavci v celé Anglii.  
Zvuk několika párů kroků se odrážel od střechy mostu.  
Pobertové ho dohnali.   
„Srabusi, počkej na nás!“ ozval se Black.  
„Snad nemáš strach?!“ zakřičel druhý z nich.   
Snape vytáhl hůlku a jakmile došli k jezeru, zprudka se na ně obořil. „Co zase chcete?“  
„Jen si promluvit a -“  
„O čem?“ vyštěkl.  
„O tom, jestli máš konečně čistý spodní prádlo,“ zasmál se Black a vyslal proti němu _Expeliarmus_.  
Snapeova hůlka odletěla metr daleko, nebyl dost rychlý, aby se ubránil. Proč zatraceně nikdy nebyl rychlý? Náhle Potter na něj použil levitující kouzlo, obrátil ho vzhůru nohama a vytáhl mu spodky do pasu, aby se každý z přítomných studentů pokochal.  
Vztek mu dokonale zatemnil mysl a vše splynulo do jednoho velkého chaosu. Pamatoval si jen, jak se do toho vložila nějaká dívka, rozčilovala se  _pusť ho, hned ho pusť_  a  _pustím ho, až se mnou půjdeš na rande Evansová!_  
Matně si vybavoval, jak drsně dopadl do trávy a jak následně zařval: „Nepotřebuju, aby mi pomáhala nějaká špinavá mudlovská šmejdka.“  
A nastalo zděšené ticho, během kterého se vydrápal na nohy a získal zpátky hůlku.   
Potterova slova k němu přicházela odněkud z mrákot. „Omluv se Evansový -“  
„No fajn!“ vztekle cekla dívka a povalila ho zpátky do trávy. „Měl by sis radši přeprat spodky, Srabusi!“  
Ten hlas zněl jako – „Lily?“   
Utíkala směrem k hradu.   
„Počkej!“  
Pro Merlina, vždyť ji právě urazil a ošklivě ublížil. Ale proč to u všech svatých provedl? Zoufale zasténal. Cítil v ústech hořké _Imperio_.  
Že by Potter klesl tak hluboko a provedl na něj Nepromíjitelnou, aby získal Lily?  
„Ksakru, počkej přece!“ Rozběhl se za ní, ale zrzavé vlasy nikde nezahlédl.  
Nebyl dostatečně rychlý.   

 

Březen nikdy nebyl delší.   
Evansová s ním odmítala mluvit, dokonce ani, když zburcoval půlku hradu jen, aby se dostal do Nebelvírské věže. Chtěl ji vidět, ať se stalo cokoliv, musela s ním mluvit, prokrista,  _vždyť to byla jeho Lily a on byl její Severus, takhle to nesmělo skončit –_  
„Tolikrát jsem tě omlouvala před mými kamarády. Nikdo z nich nechápal, proč se s tebou vlastně bavím. Jdi si za svými Smrtijedy,“ řekla rázně a zabouchla mu portrét Baculaté dámy přímo před nosem.  
McGonagallová celou scénu sledovala.   
Celý měsíc chodili okolo sebe po špičkách. Nemluvili jeden na druhého, neodvážili se ani dýchat stejný vzduch jako ten druhý. Jejich kolejní stoly byly naštěstí na druhé straně jídelny; Havraspár a Mrzimor je rozděloval jako neviditelná zeď.  
Přesto se Severus snažil chodit na jídlo ve stejný čas, jako Lily, aby ji mohl tajně pozorovat. Jak jí padají vlasy do očí a jak se její ústa lehce zachvějí, když někdo z Nebelvírů pronese vtip. Nevypadala šťastně.  
Život prostě nebyl fér. 

 

Duben dorazil ve znamení aprílového počasí. Celé dny jen nepřetržitě sněžilo. Jeho úkryt u západního jezera, kam se poslední měsíc zašíval častěji, než by bylo zdrávo, byl momentálně nedostupný a pokrytý centimetry sněhu.   
Rozhořčeně se opíral o cimbuří, když tu najednou zahlédl rudou mezi vločkami sněhu. A byla docela sama, Poberové po onom incidentu už za ní nelezli.   
Kvapně přeskočil zídku a rozběhl.  
„Lily!“ hulákal a kamenný hrad jeho hluboký baryton odrážel mezi stromy.    
Rusovláska se na jednu příliš krátkou vteřinu zastavila, než se dala do běhu. Snape zrychlil co nejvíc to šlo; díky svým dlouhým nohám ji nakonec doběhl a okamžitě strhl do náruče.   
„Nevyhýbej se mi. Není to spravedlivé.“  
„Ty nejsi spravedlivý,“ oponovala bezbarvě.   
Severus ji drsněji chytil za bradu a přitáhl si jí k sobě. Svým velkým nosem se dotýkal jejího čela, dýchal přerývaně a zběsile.  _Tohle je láska, Lily, tohle!_  
„Miluju tě,“ zaúpěl. „A nikdo tě nebude milovat tolik jako já.“   
Odpovědí mu byly slané slzy, které mu smáčely dlaně. „Nikdy předtím jsi mi to neřekl.“  
„Ne nehlas.“  
„Nech mě, prosím,“ špitla.   
„Podívej se mi do očí a řekni mi, že mě nemiluješ.“ Jeho hlas zněl hrozivě, i přesto, že byl naplněn zoufalstvím. „Tak řekni to, Lily!“  
Její oči propalovaly pokrývku sněhu. Neměla odvahu se podívat do tváře člověku, kterého zbožňovala nejvíc na světě.  _Severus, ach Severus; jak dokázal být krutý, oddaný, sobecký, obdivuhodný, sarkastický, hodný lásky –_  
_Nemohla by ho milovat víc._  
Tohle však neřekla. Její myšlenky se transformovaly do úplně jiných, cize znějících slov. „Nazval jsi mě malou špinavou mudlovskou  šmejdkou.“   
„Omluvil jsem se ti před celou školou.“  
Lily ztratila řeč. „Já vím. Ale chceš se přidat ke Smrtijedům. Lžeš mi.“  
Tentokrát byl lapen v pasti Snape. Stále ji držel za bradu; pozvedl její obličej, aby viděl ty božsky zelené smaragdy. Byla nádherná, jako vždy. Lily Evansová. Nejoblíbenější děvče na škole.  
Nerozuměl tomu, kde vzal to privilegium, že zrovna on mohl kdy být jejím přítelem. A toho trhalo na kusy.  
„Prostě to řekni. A nechám tě na pokoji. Ale takhle se nerozejdeme, to ti nedovolím.“  
„Kéž bys nebyl tak manipulativní, Severusi.“  
Neměl v úmyslu marnit ani jednu jedinou minutu. Přitiskl své tvrdé rty na její poddajné; násilím si ukradl úplně poslední polibek, který se pomalu stával opětovaným. Zrzka mu odevzdaně omotala ruce kolem krku a přitáhla si jej, co nejblíže to šlo. Povolila svá ústa, aby jeho jazyk mohl vklouznout dovnitř. Cítila tu naléhavou potřebu blízkosti, jako by byla její vlastní… nebo byla její vlastní? Jejich pocity se smísily dohromady, jako kousíčky rozbité mozaiky – které dílky komu patřily?  
_Oba byli roztříštění na kusy._  
Nakonec se odtáhla, aby popadla dech. Několik nekonečně krátkých vteřin zůstali v objetí.   
Po tváři stekla další slza a dopadla na Severusův kabát.  
„Tvé rty nemají chuť,“ zkonstatoval prostě.  
„Není důvod, aby měly.“  
Tohle byl konec.   
Nastala doživotní zima v obou srdcích a jedno hřejivé, ale nikdy neopětované léto v srdci Jamese Pottera. 

 

Severus se ve svých myšlenkách přenesl o několik let kupředu. Nechtěl znovu prožívat tu dvouletou bolest, když vídával svou bývalou přítelkyni a kamarádku pravidelně na chodbách a v hodinách. Drásalo mu to hrdlo.

 

„Lily Evansová je vdaná,“ oznámil mu suše Brumbál v prosinci 1979.   
„Vdaná? Utahujete si ze mě řediteli? Je jí devatenáct let.“  
„Láska si nevybírá věk. Sám to přece víte nejlíp, Severusi. Předstíral jsem, že jsem si nevšiml, jak často jste se slečnou Evansovou využívali Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby k soukromým účelům a oběma vám tehdy bylo čtrnáct let.“  
Snape na moment zmlkl a pak vyletěl. „Tím chcete říct, že to schvalujete?“  
„Nejen schvaluji, ale zároveň i podporuji. Dítě by mělo vyrůstat v úplné rodině.“  
Snapea pravděpodobně zasáhla mrtvice. Jeho Lily nemohla být těhotná, to přece nebylo možné, ne, ne –  
Kdyby se mu bývala zmínila o dítěti, klidně by jí hned jedno udělal. Pokud by byla šťastná, stal by se z něj otec. Vzal by si jí za manželku. Proč mu tohle všechno ale neřekla osobně?  
Vždyť se přeci usmířili - svým způsobem. Jednou měsíčně si poslali dopis; ani o jeden víc, ani o jeden míň.  
„Ko – koho si vzala?“ zeptal se váhavě.  
Brumbál zjevně neměl odvahu čelit tomu zlomenému kouzelníkovi. Nenápadně mu vtiskl kus zdobeného pergamenu do rukou.

 

 

> _Lily Evansová a James Potter_  
>  oznamují,  
>  že se dne 27. listopadu uskuteční jejich svatba.

 

Dál to číst nedokázal. Nepotřeboval vědět, kde si dali manželský slib, trápila ho jen jedna jediná otázka. „Proč?“  
„Protože láska je -“  
„Proč ON?!“ zařval a praštil pěstí do stolu. „Kdyby si vybrala kohokoliv jiného, pochopil bych to,“ pokračoval šeptem. „Ale proč zrovna Potter?“  
„Přidal se k Bystrozorům a patrně jí tím učaroval.“  
„Je nesnesitelně arogantní.“  
„Býval,“ opravil jej ředitel. „Zachránil vám život, když jste pronásledoval pana Lupina do Chroptící chýše a ten vás málem zabil. Nebýt Jamese Pottera, tak tu teď nesedíte, Severusi. Nezapomínejte na to.“  
„Copak to jde?“ Jeho hlas zněl upřímně. Ano, svému největšímu nepříteli vděčil za život. Bohužel.  
„Nejde. A to je jedině dobře.“  
Hořce se zasmál. „Ano, on je ten hodný, kladný hrdina, zatímco já jsem nechutný Smrtijed.“  
„Jste každý na opačných březích téže řeky. Stačí ji jen přeplavat.“  
„Nechtěl jsem se stát Smrtijedem,“ vyhrkl zoufale v popudu. Kdyby se mu nesvěřil, tak by nejspíš puknul. Ale jaký smysl to mělo?  
Brumbál se zarazil. Takové přiznání nečekal. Soucitně na něj hleděl přes půlměsícové brýle a snažil se pro něj najít pochopení. Byl to zvláštní chlapec. Byl pohublý a téměř nejedl. I o víkendech nosíval školní uniformu a často se lekal nečekaných zvuků. Týrané dítě už od pohledu.   
Jen možná neměl ponětí, jak hluboce týraný byl.   
„Byla to chyba. Považoval jsem své spolužáky za přátele, a když mě Lily opustila, náhle jsem se přistihl, jak stojím uprostřed kruhu a snažím se mučit nějakého mudlu. Prý nutný přijímací rituál.“  
Zvedl hlavu ke svému bývalému profesorovi. „Mučili ho způsoby, na které nechci ani pomyslet. A já? Prostě jsem ho zabil. Rychle a bezbolestně, nemohl jsem tomu přihlížet. Domníval jsem se, že tím vyvolám pohoršení u Pána Zla a budu volný. Také mě chvíli bude mučit a pak mě nechá jednoduše odejít jako by se nic nestalo. Ale jemu se má zbrklá reakce líbila, protože jsem neváhal ani setinu. Odešel jsem s vypáleným cejchem - vidíte to řediteli? Podívejte se!“ Rozerval vzteky knoflíky na rukávu. Opravdu tam bylo – Znamení zla v celé své podobě.  
Brumbál se smutně na mladšího muže podíval. Soucit už hledat nemusel, Snapeovy slzy ho přesvědčily o jeho dobrém srdci. „Chtěl jste ho zbavit utrpení.“  
„Chtěl jsem se především zbavit vlastního utrpení. Nemohl jsem ten jeho řev poslouchat, zarýval se hluboko do mozkových buněk. Pořád to slyším.“  
„Nejspíš si budete muset zvyknout, Severusi. Pán Zla sbírá síly a bude potřebovat své pomocníky.“  
Snape měl vepsanou hrůzu ve tváři. To přece ten starý šílenec nemůže myslet vážně!   
Oba se odmlčeli na několik minut. Severus se mezitím snažil posbírat; brečet před ním bylo tak ponižující. „Máte pravdu, Lily jsem si nikdy nezasloužil,“ pronesl o něco klidněji.  
„To jsem neřekl,“ obořil se ředitel.  
„Přesto nechápu, že si vybrala zrovna jeho. Bystrozorů existuje v celé Anglii tolik.“  
„Byla to její volba,“ pronesl a nabídl Severusovi několik sušenek na cestu domů. „Vy byste jí měl odpustit její rozhodnutí. A především byste měl odpustit sám sobě za to, že jste ji nechal jít.“  
Rozhodl se nereagovat ne profesorova slova. „Jak jste to myslel, že si mám zvyknout?“  
„Nabízím vám pomoc za to, že vy pomůžete mně, dokážeme Pána Zla porazit společně. Rozmyslete si to dobře. Pokud odmítnete, už nebude návratu. A Severusi -“ Zmiňovaný čaroděj se ohlédl. „Viděl jsem vás, jak jste omylem vypustil bubáka při příchodu. Chtěl jsem zjistit, jestli jsem se mýlil.“  
„A mýlil?“  
„Patrně ne. První kouzelnická válka možná skončila, ale oba moc dobře víme, že nebyla ani poslední. Pán Zla sílí. Strach se šíří jako mor, nejste jediný, kdo se jej bojí.“  
„Doufal – doufal jsem, že jste to nezahlédl.“   
Snape mu věnoval poslední zdrcený pohled, než opustil jeho pracovnu a poté i Bradavice naplněné tolika zážitky. Tady už neměl co pohledávat.  
Nikdy se sem nevrátí.

 

Lily se nejprve po dobu několika týdnů odmlčela ve psaní, než nastal zvrat. Začala Severuse bombardovat dopisy; každý týden jeden dopis.  
Snape jí zatvrzele neodepisoval.   
Chtěl, aby mu  _paní Potterová_  dala konečně pokoj. 

 

 

> _Drahý Severusi,_
> 
> _vím, že ti dlužím omluvu. Profesor Brumbál mi prozradil, o čem jste se bavili- proč tě pozval do školy. Nenašla jsem odvahu, abych ti to sdělila sama. Doufala jsem, že bychom mohli být přátelé, ale nejspíš to není možné.  
>  Nemá cenu se o to pokoušet, _ _Lily_

  

 

> _Severusi,_
> 
> _měla jsem ti to říct, omlouvám se. Byla bych ráda, kdybys mi odpustil, že jsem se vdala a neřekla jsem ti o tom. Zasloužil sis to vědět, patříš do mé minulosti._ _Lily_

   

 

> _Prosím, řekni, že mi odpouštíš za to, že mám Jamese opravdu ráda. Stalo se to, nemohla jsem tomu zabránit._ _Lily_

   

 

> _Severusi, jsi v pořádku? Mám o tebe strach._

 

Po deseti dopisech bez odezvy psát přestala. Bylo to jen plýtvání časem.  
Oba dva si žili dál své skromné životy. O rok později, jednoho letního večera potkal v hospodě Brumbála a Trelawneyovou. Ta bez předchozího varování zahlédla vidinu budoucnosti – Voldemort měl být poražen. Snape si ani nevyslechl celou věštbu a z obavy to prozradil svému pánovi. Nenapadlo ho, že ta věštba mluví o právě narozeném synovi Lily Potterové.  
Nepřemýšlel a jeho zbrklost měla tragické následky - zničila několik lidí.  
Úplně poslední dopis mu přišel den její smrtí. Nestihl si jej ovšem přečíst včas.

 

> _~~Nejdražší~~ _ _Severusi,_
> 
> _Harry teď oslavil první rok a James je skvělým otcem. Můj svět se zdá být dokonalý, ale ty v něm nejsi. Vždy jsi byl můj nejlepší přítel a vždy to tak bude._  
>  ~~Nikdo tě nedokáže nahradit, ani James, i když jsem si myslela, že ano.~~  Vím, že tě šikanoval a trápil s tou svou bandou a já mu asi nedokážu odpustit, pokud to nedokážeš ty. Sirius Black u nás přespává na gauči a je to stále ten stejný Sirius Black.  
>  Chybíš mi, ačkoliv vím, že mě nenávidíš.  
>  ~~Doopravdy může člověk milovat jen jednou a to já už zažila a vybrala si po zbytek života~~. Kéž bys nebyl Smrtijed. Kéž bys byl víc Sev a míň Zmijozel.
> 
> _Lily_

 

Některé věty byly přeškrtané, celý text byl načmáraný a působil chaoticky. Zjevně byl psaný v rychlosti a rozrušení. Kdyby ji dokázal ochránit, kdyby ten zatracený Brumbál schoval všechny do bezpečí, kdyby se Severus nestal Smrtijedem; kéž by to odporné vypálené znamení bolelo, byl by to trest, ale bolela jen díra v hrudi, která jej tlačila k zemi a nasycovala vzduch solí –  
Slzy mu tekly po tváři proudem.  
Tohle se nemělo nikdy stát! Kéž by byl mrtvý on, přál si okamžitě zemřít…  
_Tak moc._

 

Jeho přání se mu po šestnácti letech definitivně plnilo. Díval se na mladíka, jejího syna, pro nějž se obětovala, jak nic netušící utíká pryč s ampulkou vzpomínek.   
„Zachvíli se dozví pravdu.“  
_Lily,_  pomyslel si umírající Severus. Stála přímo před ním; rudé vlasy se kroutily do přiléhavých vln,  měla plné růžové rty a oči jí zářily jako pokaždé. Na sobě měla andělsky bílé šaty.  
„Ano, jsem to já.“  
Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Jeho duše musela být nějakým zázrakem vykoupena, jinak nebylo možné, aby měl tak nádhernou představu.  
„Nejsem představa.“  
_Slyšíš mé myšlenky, takže jsi._  
„Ne, Severusi, nejsem. Přicházím pro tebe z posmrtného života. Za moment budu muset za Harrym odejít, abych jej podpořila. Ale Harry to přežije, porazí Pána zla. A pak ty a já budeme spolu. Přísahám. Věříš mi, že ano?“  
Severus se usmál na překrásnou zrzku. Věřil jí, vždy jí věřil.   
„James je na jiném místě. Jeho duše odešla už navždy, nebude s námi.“   
Ano, James Potter odešel z posmrtného života a až přijde Harry, bude Snape připraven. Koneckonců byl část Lily, především Lily. Z Jamese si nevzal téměř nic kromě fyzického vzhledu. Severus si to uvědomil pozdě, ale Lily mu odpustila; nebo možná ty roky trápení jejího syna neviděla. Pravdu nejspíš znát ani nechtěl. Teď už na tom stejně nezáleželo.  
„Víš, jak dlouho tě miluju?“  
_Dvacet devět let. Tak dlouho tě miluju já._  
„Ano. V posmrtném životě je to jen zlomek času, který tam můžeme spolu prožít. Od první chvíle, co jsem se tam objevila, jsem přestala pochybovat.“  
_Ale jak?_  
„Když jsem vešla poprvé dovnitř, tam nahoře, všude byly rozvěšeny fotografie z našich společných okamžiků, i přesto, že jsme se nikdy nevyfotili. A na zdi visely hodiny, které neúprosně odbíjely tvůj příchod.“  
_Ach, Lily, ani nevíš, jak moc tě zbožňuju._  
Po chýši se pomalu začalo rozlévat světlo.  
„Tak pojď, Severusi,“ řekla a usmála se. Smrt jí nedokázala nic vzít z jejího půvabu. „Čekala jsem na tebe. Tvůj čas vypršel.“  
Poslechl ji. Vyčerpaně, ale odhodlaně zavřel oči. 

  
Lily zemřela ve dvaceti jedna letech.  
Severus v třiceti osmi.  
Ale jejich smrt nebyla taková, jakou si možná právě teď představujete. Nebyla krutá.  
Na onom posmrtném místě, které vypadalo jako Londýn, zůstali spolu, aby prožili zbytek času, který jim byl násilně ukraden. Od toho nebe existovalo; bylo vybudované pro oběti vraždy.  
Zdálo se tedy, že se Brumbálových všetečných očí a nechutné slabosti pro sladkosti, Severus Snape zjevně nikdy nezbaví.

 


End file.
